Rena Sarrabi
Personality Stubborn, fiercely independent and hotheaded are all words that describe this fiery redhead - and if it were up to Rena, nobody would delve any deeper than that. A twisted background of slavery, violence and abuse leave her somewhat adrift among her race like a leaf torn from a branch - and it isn't something she cares to discuss. Despite her perpetual mistrust of others and seemingly hard nature, she has a deeply empathetic and caring heart... tempered by a well trained face that seldom reveals her feelings. What's In a Name? "I've built my life on dodging truth. Even the name's a lie." -Rena Although she generally refuses to discuss the subject, she escaped slavery after her master (and father,) Tyler Fox killed her mother by murdering him in turn. It may be called self-defense - but Rena looks back on it fondly as revenge. Her only link to love and humanity was her mother, and without her the galaxy became a hard and lonely place. Taken by one of her late master's friends, she spent another year in even worse slavery, finally fleeing to the desert when she discovered she was pregnant and there almost died. Found by a middle-aged couple who brought her to Ord Mantell for her own safety, they tried to give her the family she seemed to need so badly. Though she stayed with them until the baby came, Serena left her little girl, Kari with them, knowing they could not have children themselves and longed for one to love. It shattered her heart to leave Kari behind but she knew she could never give her the life she deserved. Making her way back to Tatooine, she lost herself and her name in the desert sands letting Serena Fox die. And so, Rena Sarrabi was born. Survival of The Fittest Survival on the streets hardened the girl quickly and she gained a reputation as a tough cookie who said little but could cut people down to size in one blow. All the same, one day she bit off more than she could chew and ended up owing her life to Tritus Vaticus, a Hutt frontman and weapons dealer who offered her a job. For a time, Rena worked as Vaticus' bodyguard and became a familiar face around Gundark Industrial in Mos Eisley - and not a friendly one. Fates began turning in frustrating directions for Rena when Barrien Thrask blasted his way into her life, wanting to exact revenge on Tritus for his past wrongs. Until then, Rena was happy to live life on a knife's edge, not caring if she died tomorrow because life simply wasn't worth the pain it took to live. After an incident with a grenade launcher that blasted Gundark Industrial to pieces (curtesy of Thrask) Rena suffered a severe head injury that seemed to shift her personality. For a while everyone thought Tritus was truly dead, but on a visit to Ord Mantell, Rena encountered Thrask again who informed her that it wasn't so. Something inside Rena seemed to just break, and though Barrien offered her a job she still had reasons to slink back to Tatooine and hide for a time. A Change of Mind "'Ello, Luv." -Ehlias Cross Nobody ever frustrated Rena more than Ehlias Cross when he came to work for Tritus as a thug. Being chief of security, she was his boss. One would think that'd be enough to keep things in line, but it wasn't. People are meant to be Human... but it had been so long since Rena was more than a fighting machine focused on hate, fear and anger that it was a world-shattering jolt to suddenly learn what it was to be Human again. It was a long, rocky road with Ehlias before she came to terms with her demons and became close to him. Somehow, the two misfits go well together, and though Rena now works for Barrien Thrask as the Hammer Head public relations officer, she always comes back to Ehlias whenever she's able. Even though Thrask gets on Rena's nerves at times and seldom do they see eye to eye, she is fiercely loyal to him as her captain. Luckily for her, the Quarren exersizes a great deal of patience in regards to her fits of temper and occasional sudden absences taken without prior notice from the Hammer Head. Nothing is really "solved" problem-wise in Rena's life, but she is trying to better herself day by day. And despite her mixed feelings toward Barrien, she does look to him as an example and to some extent for courage. But, if there's any kind of hero wanting to make a difference in the galaxy inside Rena's soul, it's still burried deep and only time will reveal it. Random Trivia Rena tends to speak Ryl more often than Basic... and her "Basic" has a distinctly Ryl-ish slant in accent. The Twi'lek slaves she grew up with were like family to her - no one moreso than a golden Twi'lek named Lun'wi who was like an older brother to her until they were seperated when Rena was fourteen. He taught her the basics of brawling and melee combat and is partly responsable for making her the fighting monster she is today. OOC Art Note Special thanks to Barrien Thrask's player for painting my line art pictures so beautifully in photoshop (like the picture of Rena shown above.) You can see more of his great work here: http://thrask.deviantart.com/gallery/ Category:Independent characters